Stop the Pain
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: After a rather painful match, Shawn gets help from his lover. (SLASH)


Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters you recognize in this story. Told in Shawn's P.O.V Warning: Slash content  
  
As I lay here on my bed, writhing in pain, I can't help but wish that you were here right now. But no, you're downstairs in the pool having a good time with your buddies. You have absolutely no idea that I'm up here all alone, completely miserable because of the sharp pains shooting up and down my back. Yeah, that match I had earlier tonight certainly took its toll on my back. I feel like I'm about to die. I don't ever think I've been in this much pain. It's taking all I have not to burst into tears. I pull the covers over me, snuggling against them, trying to seek comfort. Too bad that my real comfort is downstairs in the lobby area having a great time.. without me.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, I hear the doorknob turning, which means that you're back. I feel a sudden rush of relief, but at the same time, I panic. I know how you are and you're going to instantly know that something is wrong with me. I pull the covers over my face just as you enter the room. Boy, this should be interesting. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, you won't question me. Although it's pretty hard for me to relax right now considering the extreme amount of pain I'm in.  
  
I hold my breath as I hear your footsteps coming towards my bed. I can feel the covers being lifted off of me. "Shawn," you chuckle quietly, patting my cheek. "I know you aren't asleep. Stop trying to fool me." I sigh and open my eyes, cringing when I see the look on your face. You definitely know something is wrong. Crap.  
  
You sit down beside of me on the bed, which immediately leaves me crying in pain because of the sudden movement of the mattress. I'm definitely in for it now.  
  
"Shawn, what's wrong?"  
  
I bite down on my lip and shake my head, not wanting to tell you. You are way overprotective and if you find out I'm hurt you'll flip.  
  
"I mean it, Shawn. I know something is wrong. What is it?" you ask, fixing me with a slight glare.  
  
I gulp slightly and speak in the quietest voice I can manage. "My back hurts.. a lot."  
  
The glare you were fixing me with a few moments ago immediately washes away and a new emotion crosses your handsome features. An emotion that is going to prevent me from leaving this hotel room any time soon. Concern.  
  
"Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere." By now the pain is so intense I can't help but whimper.  
  
"Take your shirt off," is the next thing I hear.  
  
I look up at you, slightly confused at your sudden request. Now isn't exactly the best time to be messing around. "What.. why?"  
  
The answer I get isn't one I had expected. I can feel your hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt and the next thing I know, you're lifting it over my head, leaving me only in my shorts.  
  
"Alright, turn over and lay down on your stomach."  
  
I look up at you momentarily, slightly hesitant, then slowly turn over so that I'm laying on my stomach. I wince and bite down on my lip and the pain shoots up my spine again. I guess you're having seconds thoughts about whatever you planned on doing because you haven't said anything yet.  
  
After a long period of silence, you start to talk again.  
  
"Oh, Shawn.. baby, I'm so sorry. If I had known your back was this bad, I wouldn't have left you up here alone. I'm sorry baby.. so sorry."  
  
I tense up as I feel your fingers running up and down my spine. You pull your hand back, mumbling an apology.  
  
"You have bruises all over your back. There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere until you're better.. understand?"  
  
I simply nod, not wanting to argue with you at the moment.  
  
I start to protest as I feel you place your knees on either side of me, straddling me, but that thought immediately leaves my mind as you start to rub my shoulders and lower neck.  
  
I must admit, your hands feel really good against my skin. I tense slightly as you move your hands down to my upper back, working out some of the knots. I have to bite down on my lip to keep from whimpering. The massage is helping but I'm still in serious pain.  
  
You start to lower your hands even further, working on my mid-back area. You chuckle softly as I begin to purr.  
  
"You like that?" you ask, teasingly.  
  
"Mmmhmm," is about the only response I can manage at the moment.  
  
I moan quietly as you start to work out the knots in my lower back. "Feels good.. so good."  
  
I'm pretty sure you're smiling at the comment I made, but I don't bother looking. I'm too busy concentrating on your hands and how good they feel against my skin. I should have you do this more often.  
  
You continue the glorious work on my lower back, causing me to practically melt against your touch. I'm whimpering again but this time it isn't because I'm in pain. I can definitely say I feel like I'm in heaven right now, which is why I let out a groan of disappointment as your hands leave my skin.  
  
I go to make a verbal protest, but I'm cut off as I feel you get off of me. You lay down on the bed beside me, turning me so that I'm laying on my back. Then you crawl gently on top of me, leaning down, pressing your lips against mine. I slide my arms around your waist, pulling you against me. I can feel you pressing your tongue against my lips and I immediately part them, inviting you to deepen the kiss. You slowly slide your tongue into my mouth, trailing the tip of it against the roof of my mouth. Tightening my grip on you, I trail my tongue underneath yours, massaging it lightly. You pull away slightly, tracing my lips with your tongue, then pull away from me completely, laying down beside of me on the bed.  
  
You slide your arm around my waist and I immediately curl up against you, ignoring the slight pain it causes my back.  
  
"I love you, Shawn," you say, then lean over, brushing your lips against my forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Randy," I mumble, nuzzling your neck with my cheek.  
  
**The End** 


End file.
